Silverlight, the Forgotten Daughter of Tigerstar
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: Tigerstar...is he truly dead? If so, how is it possible that Silverlight, a loner that had lived in the newfound home of ThunderClan, knows him as her father? Silverlight joins ThunderClan, but many cats resent her for who she is. Can she show them that s
1. Chapter 1

_**Silverlight, the Forgotten Daughter of Tigerstar**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**ThunderClan New Cats:**_

_**Silverlight**_

_**WindClan New Cats: **_

_**Shadowpelt**_

_**RiverClan New Cats:**_

_**None for Now**_

_**ShadowClan New Cats:**_

_**Moonwalker**_

_**Summary: Tigerstar...is he truly dead? If so, how is it possible that Silverlight, a loner that had lived in the new-found home of ThunderClan, knows him as her father? Silverlight joins ThunderClan, but many cats resent her for who she is. Can she show them that she is a trustworthy cat, even if her blood does run with Tigerstar's? What of Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt? Aren't they the same? Meanwhile, where no one can see, a shadow lurks, biding his time to strike with deadly intent on his enemies. As StarClan says 'A Blood fude shall rise, many will fall into the dark, and the moon will cloud over and all shall be lost.'**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Finding happiness isn't always easy, especially for one who lives in the dark..._

Silverlight raised her head, her amber eyes flashing as she looked around her. She noticed that Brambleclaw was still asleep next to Squirrelflight. She stood up, ignoring Dustpelt, who was watching her through narrowed eyes. Her golden pelt reflected the starch moonlight that spilled from the sky. Walking out of the small den that was in the rocky slope of the new ThunderClan camp, she padded silently towards the entrance. Her eyes closed for a second as she let the breeze wash over her. A sense of loneliness seetled in as she sat there. The warriors on guard duty made no heed to her as they always did.

Silverlight finally opened her strange silver eyes and walked forward, towards the entrance. "Where are you going, Silverlight?" a gentle voice suddenly asked. Silverlight stiffened and spuna round, only to come face-to-face with Cinderpelt. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Cinderpelt's apprentice, or former apprentice, Leafpool, was standing next to Cinderpelt, looking at her expectantly. "Well? Are you going out to hunt or soemthing? You know it's dangerous out there by yourself,"

Silverlight nodded weakily and then responded, "I know, Cinderpelt...but remember I grew up in these woods." Silverlight responded the best way she could.

"I know, but I just want to get out some. Not hutn or anything...just get out," Silverlight tried to explain, but her voice was rather weak. She had never been good at speaking to others.

Cinderpelt nodded, blinking, "I see, well Leafpool and I were just about to go out to find some herbs and things, do you wish to accompany us?" Cinderpelt offered lightly. Leafpool looked over at her mentor in surprise, but she did not speak. Silverlight noticed this, but decided to ignore it and after a moment's pause, nodded casually. Cinderpelt smiled, "Alright, Firestar already knows we're leaving, so we can go on without them worrying."

Silverlight stared at Cindeprelt. "Firestar is awake? After all that patrolling he did around our borders yesterday? He must be energetic or something!" That earned a small laugh out of Cinderpelt as she started forward.

"I know what you mean, I was a little surprised myself." Cinderpelt responded.

Silverlight fell silent after that and followed the two cats out. She didn't really know if all these cats trusted her, but they had a reason not to. The way leafpool had looked at Cinderpelt disturbed her, but she tried to ignore it. She hadn't known her father to be the one who had such ambition or anything like Firestar had spoke of him the other day when they had first met. She had always thought of her father as a loyal Clan cat that had been forced to leave the destruction of the forest, which followed to him being seperated from his Clan. Had Tigerstar lied to her?

The events of just two night ago played once again in her head:

_Silverlight glanced quickly around her, her fur bristling in terror. She sensed so many cats coming her way. There had to be at least five. What were so many cats doing banend together like that? She didn't have time to think as she jumped for a thicket just as the five cats appeared. One was a fiery orange cat who was talking to a cat that looke dimilar to herself. The cat beside the fiery orange one was almost identical to the leading cat, except smaller._

_"Firestar, do you really plan on giving WindClan even more of our land?" the orange female cat completed._

_Firestar turned his head away from the other cat he had been speaking to. "Squirrelflight, quit your complaining. I was joking when I said that to Cindeprelt,"_

_"You sure didn't sound like you were joking..." Squirrelflight mumbled._

_A gray female who appeared hurt in the leg came forward and whispered something to Firestar. Firestar froze and began to look intently around him. Silverlight felt her fur prickle with unease. She realized rather quickly that they were looking for her! How had the gray female known she was there? "You're right, Cinderpelt, there is a cat here, I can smell them," Firestar commented. quietly._

_"Over there!" Brambleclaw suddenly shouted, turning his lamp-liek gaze on Silverlight. Within seconds, he had leapt and landed in the bushes with her. Silverlight nearly ran, but instinct told her not to because it would mean death by five cats. Their eyes met and they seemed to stare at each other in pure shock before Firestar, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Cinderpelt came forward._

_"Who are youa nd why are you on ThunderClan lands?" Firestar asked calmly, looking into Silverlight's silver eyes._

_Silverlight felt her blood run cold at the name of the Clan. "Th-ThunderClan?" she asked weakily, "I thought you had all...died."_

_Firestar and the others looked confused beyond doubt, "What do you mean 'died'? How have you heard of us?" Cinderpelt asked, stepping forward and looking at Silverlight with confusion._

_Brambleclaw, however, continued to stare. Without realizing it, he said quietly, "Why do you look like me?"_

_The other didn't seem to hear him for a moment as Silverlight responded, "Y-You're former deputy, Tigerstar, he told me...when I was a kit."_

_Silence settled on the six cats and everyone seemed to give Silverlight a look full of horror._

_----_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Silverlight yawned, sitting up. Yesterday...She had spoken with Cinderpelt and Leafpool. Now, as Silverlight sat beside the thrush that she was just finished eating, she wondered if the Clan-anyone in fact-really trusted her. It was clear that Cinderpelt did, either that she was a very good actor. Silverlight sighed, taking another bite of the fresh-kill.

She knew very well that it had spread around camp like wild-fire that Tigerstar was her father and that she had spoken to him when she was younger. At least she had kin in camp…Silverlight lifted her eyes up from her fresh-kill and glanced around her. Her eyes grazed past Firestar, who was speaking with Squirrelflight and Sandstorm. Leafpool was sitting a few yards off, talking to one of the elders. Graystripe was licking one of his paws.

Then her silver eyes landed on Brambleclaw. She wondered where he had went and now she had found him. Quickly eating the rest of her meal, Silverlight leapt to her feet. She hurried over to Brambleclaw, who was busying glaring at Ashfoot, who was ignoring him and talking with Dustpelt.

Silverlight came up behind Brambleclaw and as she did, she swore she could have scared the living daylights out of him by the way he jumped and nearly fell over backwards. Brambleclaw spun around to face a purring Silverlight. "Must you do that?" he snapped, laughing at his own stupidity for allowing himself to be caught off guard.

"Only when necessary," Silverlight responded, twitching her tail.

Brambleclaw gave her a look and then asked, "What do you want?"

"To ask you something, Brambleclaw. Something important," Silverlight responded hesitantly, clearly showing that she was a little nervous about asking him. Brambleclaw's hard eyes softened and then he asked, "What?"

Silverlight looked at him and then at the ground. Her silver eyes showed how troubled she was. "To ask you if you were treated like I was, I mean, because of who our father was," she meowed quietly, not looking up from staring at her paws. "I mean, it's not like I ever knew he did so much wrong. He-He always told me that he had been separated from his Clan. That they all had honored and praised him a leader; that he was a great cat, and then, he vanished, leaving me and my mother by ourselves."

Brambleclaw blinked, surprised. "Well…for a while there, my sister and I were treated unfairly. Even Firestar gave us cold looks, as if he expected us to turn on the Clan. And then he told us who our father was, and what he had done. I was ashamed of my father, along with my sister, Tawnypelt. Then, the elders were always talking about us, even when we were standing in front of them, as if we weren't ever there."

"Finally it was too much for Tawnypelt and she left without telling anyone. It was only until later when Tigerstar was killed when we found out she had joined ShadowClan."

Silverlight felt shock spread through her body. She hadn't known…how had…? How could…No…this wasn't possible…the dead couldn't live like regular cats… Silverlight's silver eyes widened in horror. It was then that Brambleclaw realized his mistake. He had just told her what the Clan had strictly forbid anyone from telling her. That her father had been killed long ago, over a year ago.

Silverlight stared at her paws again. And then, she turned away from Brambleclaw and fled. Tearing through the camp entrance, Silverlight made her way through the forest until she came upon a stream. It was there that she stopped and then quickly bent down and lapped up some water. Then, she sat down, wondering, shock still in her body.

How could she have been born if her father was a dead cat?

If that was possible…what did that make her? The walking dead? No…it was made her different, much more different than any cat. Her face twisted into pain as she laid down, tucking her paws underneath her. She just needed to think…to learn and understand. Why had the Clan kept this from her?

'Unless the killed Tigerstar themselves…' a haunting voice echoed through Silverlight's mind. She shook her head roughly. No, the Clan wouldn't do that. They wouldn't kill someone out of cold blood.

'Get up, my daughter, and return to your Clan. They're waiting for you,' a calm and gentle voice echoed through Silverlight's mind.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice. It was her father's voice. She looked around, expecting to see him, but no. There wasn't anyone there. Blinking, she wondered if it were just her imagination, but even if it was, she knew she had to return to her Clan. If she didn't, everyone would worry and then what?

Silverlight stood up and spun around. Just as she was about to head back towards the camp, she met the eyes of Brambleclaw staring at her. She didn't speak, her silver eyes, instead, wandering down to the forest floor to stare at her paws. "Silverlight, I'm sorry. We didn't tell you because we were afraid to find out the truth if there was any possible way that Tigerstar was sill alive. At first, Firestar and the rest of us didn't believe you, but...how you act just reminded me so much of my sister, Twanypelt. How you did things arund camp and everything. that's how we found out the truth. I'm sorry for telling you,"

Silverlight looked down at her paws and nodded, "I should be getting back to camp," she told Brambleclaw, her silver eyes never leaving her paws. She had said nothing to his apology because there was nothing she could say. Her head was hung low and she was hunched down, defeated looking. Brambleclaw felt pained for his half-sister to look like that, but there was nothing he could do. What were you supposed to say to cat who just learned their father had been dead for over a year and half when you were younger than a year and half?

"Yeah, I guess we should be returning to camp…" Brambleclaw let his voice trail off as he turned away from his sister and padded off into the forest. He turned to glance back at her to make sure she was following.

Silverlight picked herself up, her tail dragging the ground. She was lost in her own thoughts as she made her way back to camp. Not once did she raise her eyes to her brother. Silverlight knew that he had tried to comfort her in the only way he knew how, but it hadn't helped. She could not be comforted at the moment. Already she had learned so many bad things about her father that she had never known before, and now she was learning that he was dead and yet her she was, walking in the flesh and blood, living and breathing. How was that even possible? Silverlight wasn't sure…

When they reached the thorn entrance, Silverlight pushed her way through with Brambleclaw and trudged into camp. She did not feel like speaking to anyone, so she merely avoided them. Her eyes remained pinned on the rocky ground and she dropped down in front of the warriors' den and closed her eyes, sighing heavily. She just needed to think…

"Hey, Silverlight. Graystripe says you need to go on sun high patrol with Sandstorm, Sorreltail, Ashfoot, and him." Silverlight looked up at the voice. Her eyes locked with Dustpelt's and she nodded, but said nothing as she stood and brisked by him. Her eyes were an icy silver-blue and her movements, stiff. "What's her problem?" she heard Dustpelt muttered behind her. Silverlight ignored him.

Spotting the dawn patrol, Silverlight headed over to them. Sandstorm and Graystripe dipped their heads in greeting. Silverlight did nothing but look down at the forest floor. "Okay, we're all here, now let's go!" Graystripe said cheerfully, dismissing Silverlight's depressed mood, expecting it to blow over once they set out on patrol. It was the exact opposite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Silverlight stalked through ThunderClan's territory with the dawn patrol, keeping her eyes pinned straight ahead and not listening to anyone's conversation. Everyone had noticed her stiff and angry mood, but spoke nothing of it until they came upon the ShadowClan border. That was when Sandstorm froze, her amber eyes staring at Silverlight.

Feeling the she-cat's gaze on her, Silverlight spun around to face Sandstorm. The ginger female was sitting down, her tail twitching. Silverlight narrowed her eyes, and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Sandstorm hissed, "Why are you acting this way Silverlight? What has gotten into you?"

Silverlight was startled by Sandstorm's sudden outburst. Graystripe, Ashfoot, and Sorreltail turned to look at Silverlight and Sandstorm with questioning eyes, but they all remain silent. Silverlight shuffled her paws and looked down at the ground, "What business is it of yours?" she muttered.

Sandstorm glared at Silverlight and responded fiercely, "You have just been looking ahead of you the whole time, not even checking scents to be sure no enemy cat has passed our borders!"

Silverlight's eyes closed and she meowed, "I'm sorry, Sandstorm, it's just that…" Silverlight didn't finish. She wasn't going to get Brambleclaw in trouble.

"What?" Graystripe asked before Sandstorm could speak again. He was being more friendly and sympathetic towards her.

Silverlight turned her eyes on Graystripe and mewed quietly, "You never told me…that my father was dead long before I was born. Why?"

All of the cats froze, instantly stiffening. Sandstorm's eyes narrowed even more, and Graystripe sat down, his tail twitching, there was no emotion in his eyes. Silverlight looked at him a moment longer and began switching her gaze to each cat in turn. "What am I?" she asked them all quietly.

Now Graystripe stood up and walked over to Silverlight. He stood in front of her and mewed, "You're a forest cat; you're ThunderClan, and out friend. That is what you are," he comforted.

Silverlight's silver eyes seemed to brighten at the word 'friend'. She nodded as Graystripe gave her a gentle lick on the ear and said, "Okay, we'd better finish before Firestar wondered what has become of us. And then we can all go out hunting and get something to eat. I'm starved!"

All the cats agreed, purring with laughter at Graystripe's comment. Even Silverlight gave a soft chuckle as they began along the borders once more. As they concluded the sunhigh patrol, Silverlight was sure to check each and every scent marker and was careful to make sure no cat had crossed their border.

Later when they had returned to camp, Silverlight felt much happier after knowing she had made yet another friend. Now she was going to go hunting after she rested for a few minutes. Windkit came pouncing over to her, her light blue eyes shining. Windkit was one of Ferncloud's new litter of kits. Her brother, Flamekit followed, his already-yellow-green eyes narrowed with mischief.

"Hi Silverlight!" Windkit greeted, a grin on her face. "Wanna play?"

Silverlight purred, but shook her head, "Sorry, I'm about to go out hunting. We can play when I get back if I'm not busy, okay?"

Windkit looked a little disappointed, but nodded. Just as she did, however, Flamekit came up behind her and pounced on her back. Windkit crashed to the ground, struggling underneath Flamekit. "I win!" Flamekit yowled excitedly.

"Nuh-uh! That was che-eap!" Windkit hissed, pulling her self up from under her brother and turned to face him, her eyes dancing with play. Silverlight watched them for a few more moments before deciding to go out hunting again.

Silverlight headed towards the thorn entrance and noticed that Graystripe was following her. She turned to look at him fully and voiced her question, "Do you want to go hunting with me?" she asked him. Her silver eyes shone with question. Silverlight felt a prickle of unease for some strange reason, but she dismissed it, waiting for Graystripe to catch up.

The gray warrior gave her a small nod, "Sure, Silverlight," he answered as if he had not even been following her out of the camp. Silverlight blinked, dipping her head as she turned and scrambled out of the camp, picking her way through all of the thorns.

"Okay, where are we going to hunt at?" Silverlight asked, looking over her shoulder at Graystripe as he came out of the tunnel. Their eyes met and Graystripe smiled a cat smile at her as he quickly responded, "Leafpool says that the old abandoned Twoleg next has a lot of mice and squirrels leaving around it. Why don't we go up there?"

Silverlight purred, "I feel like eating a mouse, okay, let's go," She seemed to have forgotten her problems for now as she and Graystripe raced out towards the abandoned Twoleg nest. It didn't take them long to reach it, but by the time they did, both warriors were hungry.

Silverlight quickly smelled the air for any traces of prey and at once the overwhelming scent of mouse filled her mouth. She looked at Graystripe with shining silver eyes, "Leafpool wasn't lying when she said that this place was overflowing with mice!" she purred, but she fell silent as the sound of rustling leaves and twigs came from nearby.

Crouching low to the earth, Silverlight took in the scent of mouse as she crept towards the unaware prey that wasn't far off. She could feel Graystripe's yellow gaze on her. She forced herself to forget he was there watching her as she pounced. Her claws hit the mouse first, digging into its back. It gave a loud squeak, but it was cut short as Silverlight bit its throat and killed it. Carrying it back to Graystripe, she dropped it, "Well that's one. You want it?" she asked.

Graystripe shook his head, "It's your catch. You eat it-I'll catch my own," he told her as he looked around. Silverlight nodded slowly, tearing her eyes away from Graystripe.

"If you're sure," she said as she took a bite of the mouse. It tasted good and as Silverlight ate it, she became almost full even though she hadn't eaten all day. She was not a heavy eater.

When Silverlight was on her second bite of mouse, Graystripe suddenly dropped into a hunter's crouch and sprung. He vanished into the overgrowing shrubbery, but he came back almost at once, carrying a rather fat squirrel. Silverlight purred as she finished the mouse and sat up straight. Graystripe dropped the squirrel in front of her. He seemed very hesitant, his yellow gaze on her as he asked, "You want to share this? It's a really fat squirrel and I don't think I can eat it all,"

Silverlight almost declined it, knowing that Graystripe could very well eat that whole squirrel easy-he was not a fat cat, but he did have a tendency to eat a lot. She nodded, "Okay," she replied simply and together they ate the squirrel.

After they had finished, Graystripe looked at the old Twoleg house and then at Silverlight. "We should catch some prey to bring back to the Clan," the deputy told her. Silverlight agreed.

Graystripe was thinking as he hunted with Silverlight. Every time he looked at her, he was reminded of Silverstream, his dead love. He didn't know why, but they looked so similar, similar enough to be kin. As he killed another mouse and buried it, Graystripe glanced over at Silverlight again as she caught a raven. He felt the sad pain he always felt when he thought of the beautiful silver she-cat that had walked in his dreams for so long, return to him. Looking away, Graystripe searched for something else to hunt.

He could not believe that Silverlight, Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost, Tawnypelt, and Tigerstar were all kin. Silverlight looked nothing like Tigerstar, Brambleclaw, or Hawkfrost. 'She must looked like her mother, whoever that is,' he reflected.

So far Graystripe had not even seen the slightest personality in the she-cat that he saw in all of Tigerstar's offspring, she did not even grow angry easy. She was just stiff. 'Like Sandstorm,' Graystripe suddenly realized that he had missed the mouse he had been stalking entirely and as he flew through the air, his eyes grew wide at the sight of the looming, old Twoleg nest's wall in front of him. It happened within seconds. One minute, Graystripe was in the air, panic racing through his blood and his heart pounding, the next instant, his face collided with the hard, rough brick.

He fell backwards, belly-up. He was stunned for a moment, unable to believe what a stupid thing he had just done. Graystripe opened his eyes, pain was searing through his nose. It hurt! Groaning, he came to realize that there was a figure looming over him, looking at him, befuddled. "Are you okay?" Silverlight asked, her silver eyes shining with laughter as Graystripe nodded swiftly and then twisted over and picked him self up.

He quickly licked his chest to flatten the bits of fur that was ruffled there. In between licks he said, "I'm fine, just got miscalculated my leap," he explained hurriedly. His yellow eyes glanced swiftly over at Silverlight before returning to what he was doing.

"Okay, as long as you're fine," Silverlight tried to suppress the laughter in her voice, Graystripe noticed, but it wasn't working. "Besides, we have enough prey by now. We can go back to camp,"

Nodding swiftly, Graystripe straightened and hurried over to his buried catch of mice, squirrels, and a raven. He unearthed the raven and grabbed it by its wing. Then he buried the rest and waited as Silverlight collected three mice she had caught. After she had gathered all she could hold as well, they headed back to camp.

Upon entering, Graystripe was met by Firestar and Sandstorm. Both had perplexed and worried looks on their faces. He froze. Dropping the raven, Graystripe turned to Silverlight and spoke, "Excuse me for a moment, I need to go speak with Firestar,"

Silverlight nodded and went over to the fresh-kill pile and deposited her mice. Graystripe turned away from her and padded quietly over to Firestar and Sandstorm, who was sitting side by side, looking around the camp. When they spotted him, both cats stood up. Graystripe stepped in front of them and asked, "What's wrong?"

Firestar's tail flicked, "We just spotted a ShadowClan cat in our territory while out hunting. We chased him off and came back here. Right now we're waiting for everyone to return to camp, and then we will announce the information about the intruder,"

Graystripe blinked and nodded. He hadn't expected ShadowClan to stay quiet for long. "We'd like you to stay in camp while we wait for the others. Tell Silverlight that, too," Sandstorm mewed.

Graystripe looked at Sandstorm and explained, "We still have prey out there. Can we go get the rest of it first so some other creature doesn't steal it?"

Firestar nodded, "Make it quick,"

Silverlight had just put Graystripe's raven into the fresh-kill pile when the gray warrior came up to her. She avoided looking at him. "Firestar says that we need to go gather the rest of our prey and then he's going to call a Clan meeting," Graystripe told her.

Silverlight nodded, "Okay," she said, and then turned away from him and bounded off. She could feel his eyes on her. Was he wondering why she had not dared look at him? Silverlight knew why she had not looked at him, but she could never tell him why she was trying her best to not act too friendly towards him.

They had just met, and already Silverlight was feeling something she felt for the gray warrior that she felt for no one else. Her father's words echoed through her mind: _"If you want to grow up strong, Silverlight, then I must warn you-never let your feelings get ahead of your ambitions. I was foolish to fall in love with one cat in my old Clan-ThunderClan. Her name was Goldenflower. She had kits, but once I became deputy of ThunderClan, I had to start treating them as if they were not my son and daughter, but just other regular apprentices. If, my any chance, my Clan ever finds this place, then remember, if you join them, never fall in love and become and foolish as myself."_

Silverlight had never let her emotions get above what she had always aimed for and she wasn't about to let them now. A few months ago, she had had a crush on one of the kittypets living in the Twoleg nest in ShadowClan territory-that small love had vanished completely after they had gotten into a fight and she had scarred his face up bad.

After returning back to camp from fetching all of the prey down by the abandoned Twoleg nest, Silverlight heard Firestar call to the Clan, "All cats who had catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting,"

She dashed up to where cats were already gathering under the Highledge and sat down. Silverlight was careful to avoid Graystripe. 'He's just a friend,' she told herself over and over as she waited for the meeting to begin.

Once everyone had gathered under the Highledge, Firestar began, "Over the past few weeks, ShadowClan has remained silent. Today, however, Sandstorm and I discovered a ShadowClan cat intruding on our territory. We chased him off, but as soon as he was over the border, he turned around. I realized that the cat was Rowanclaw. He told us 'ThunderClan, we are o longer enemies, expect a battle when least expected,' and then he was gone. I fear the attack will come all too soon," Firestar's voice was grave.

Silverlight felt unease prick at her paws. She unsheathed her claws and sheathed them again from nervousness. She did not yet know the power of the Clans, she was not used to fighting like the Clan cats, though she had been trained by one. Silverlight swallowed roughly.

An image played through her mind as questions rose from the crowding cats around her:

Eerie silver eyes glowed in the moonlight. A pure silver cat shuddered in the cold night wind. Up against the chilled, silver female, a small kitten sat between her paws. The kitten was shaking from the cold and she was crouched low to the earth, her fur puffed out so she looked twice her size. "H-How much l-longer until f-father will get here?" the kitten whimpered, her own silver eyes reflecting the full moon.

"_Not long, Silverlight, not long," the female cat reassured, giving her kit a quick lick on the top of her head. Silverlight only crouched lower to the earth in response. Her bright eyes looked around, piercing the shadows of the surrounding trees._

_Within a few more moments, a nearby bush rustled and out stepped a mighty tabby tom cat. Amber eyes blazed and he stood proud, his head high. There was a nick on one of her ears, and his long, thin tail tailed against the ground. Just like a mighty tiger. His gaze rested on both cats. "Sorry it took so long to get back. That mangy Twoleg cat interfered," his voice was strong and he betrayed nothing._

"_Tigerstar, where are we going?" Silverlight's mother asked._

_Tigerstar looked over his shoulder at them with narrowed eyes, "Wait and see, wait and see," he repeated slowly, the tip of his tail twitching as he turned around again and stalked off into the forest._

Silverlight's mother nudged Silverlight to her feet. Standing up, the shaking kitten quickly followed her father. Her mother was quick behind her, but slow enough not to trip over her kit. Silverlight could see the tip of her father's tail and she chased it as if it were a mouse. It kept her attention off of the cold and the scary shadows all around her.

It took forever for Tigerstar to finally stop, and when he did, Silverlight was exhausted, but when she saw why he had stopped, she was amazed. In front of her father, a black cat sat. Green eyes were narrowed and glaring at all three cats like they were enemies. Tigerstar only sneered at the black cat and growled, "Nightwing, this is my family. I have brought them just as you have requested,"

Nightwing gave Silverlight and her mother an uncaring glance and then returned his attention on Tigerstar, "I can see that for myself. Now, from what I have heard, the Clans are growing closer to this land. Along with ThunderClan," Silverlight blinked. So she would get to meet the Clan cats after all! "Shadow, Inkstar, Nightlyre, Ravenclaw, Startail, and Dawn's Dream will assist you in your newest battle. Your family will be safe once they join our ranks."

Silverlight shuttered. Nightwing's voice had grown icy and cold. His eyes were steely and they seemed to look into Silverlight, searching her very being. Her claws dug into the ground. And then, before she knew what was happening, Nightwing was in front of her, his claws unsheathed. She could feel her mother move forward, but she was stopped by Tigerstar.

Silverlight heard her mother let out a furious yowl, and then stinging pain lashed through Silverlight's face. Her head snapped to one side. She mewed and yowled in pain as she felt the blood begin to seep from the cut made in her face, going from her ear, across the side of her face, and then ending at the very corner of her eye, making half a circle.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry its so short...

Chapter Four

Silverlight felt someone tap her. She jumped instantly, panic seizing her. When she realized it was only Brambleclaw, she relaxed and licked the fur on the back of her shoulders to make it lie flat. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Brambleclaw ignored the apology and asked, "What were you thinking about, Silverlight?" he asked her, sounding innocent, but int he back of his mind, Brambleclaw knew that his half-sister had been thinking about something very intently to have been staring at her paws for so long. He took note of the unease on her face.

"You wouldn't understand," she replied quietly after a few moments of silence. Both cats got a few glances as they spoke, but no one really paid them any mind. Graystripe, however, stopped and turned to look at Silverlight. She could feel his eyes on her for a few seconds too long before he turned and walked away, oblivious to the odd conversation going to between Brambleclaw and Silverlight.

"Hmm...well, you never know. Did you even listen to Firestar, though?" Brambleclaw asked, changing the subject.

Silverlight nodded, "Yes...well, most of what he said. I heard him talking about ShadowClan. We're going to go to battle with them. That's about all," she responded lightly, looking away from Brambleclaw. She noticed cats gathering. Dustpelt, Graystreip, Squirrelflight, and Sandstorm were all culstered together near the entrance. "What are they doing?"

"I figured you missed something. Some cats are going to check out the ShadowClan border, do you want to come? all cats can go as long as there are enough here to defend the camp," Brableclaw explained, walkign towards them. "I'm going," Silverlight hesitated. She had already been out of camp enough for one day, but one more patrol wouldn't hurt her. Besides, she liked to stay out in the woods, not in this large group of cats. And Graystripe was going, a voice in the back of her mind reminded her. Silverlight shook her head and headed towards the patrol.

She reached it and spotted Graystripe speaking with Sandstorm, "Do you think we'll meet any cats near the ShadowClan border?" he asked the ginger female.

Sandstorm flexed her claws out and responded, "If we do, I'll give them a piece of mind and show them what I think about their little threat," she growled, but of course, every cat knew she didn't mean it. They didn't want to start a war so soon.

Graystripe nodded, "I just hope we don't meet those two kittypets you guys told me about. They sound dangerous," he hissed out, as if the thought of kittypets being dangerous disgusted him.

"I know what you mean. They are dangerous, but I'm pretty sure we taught them a leason." Sandstorm told Graystripe, a gleam in her eye. "I still can't believe how cunning they were with the way they were attacking though. Who would have guessed a kittypet could be smart?"

"Hmm...Well, ones who are raised in the woods I guess," Silverlight spoke up, sitting down in front of the two cats. They turned to look at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. Hm, it looks like this is all the cats we're going to get. Come on, let's go out to the ShadowClan borders!" Sandstorm yowled out, and dashed out of camp. Silverlight rushed to keep up, running along Graystripe. Every so often, she couldn't help but look at him. And everytime she did, she'd feel a warmth spread through her, making her feel like she wasn't so alone in the Clans.

---

Graystripe kept his eyes locked ahead of him, but even as he kept an eye out for anything so he wouldn't run into it, his mind kept straying to the silver cat beside him. He could sense her eyes on him every so often but Graystripe dared not return the look. She reminded him too much of his first love, Silverstream. Sadness tugged at his heart as he remembered the beautiful female that had caused him to lose his place in ThunderClan, he hadn't cared though, he only wanted to be with his kits-one which was now dead. Feathertail had died on the way to the sun-drown place. She never even had the chance to say good-bye to all of them.

Sighing, he noticed they were nearing the ShadowClan border. Graystripe could feel himself tiring even as he ran. He hadn't realized how fast they had run to reach the ShadowClan border so soon. He ignored the fact and stopped just as Sandstorm did. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimspe of Silverlight. She wasn't looking at him now. Stealing a quick look, he noticed the confusion and angusih in her eyes. For a fleeting second, Graystripe wondered why, and then it occured to him that Silverlight was about to meet ShadowClan, the cats who had known her father. What lies had she grown up with, he wondered to himself as he turned awya from her, unable to look at her any longer.

"I don't see any signs here," Sandstorm called from near the border. "Nor any nearby cats,"

"But I smell the mouse-brains," Dustpelt growled, glaring into the shadows.

Graystripe turned just as the bushes rustled and a black male cat stepped out. He looked surprised, "What is Thunderclan doing here in such a big patrol? Surely this is now border patrol-and I see no apperentices with you," Blackstar said, his voice slyly mocking.

Squirrelflight bristled, "Just what were your cats doing on our territory today?" she spat.

Brambleclaw pushed his way forward, "Don't start a fight, Squirrelflight," he warned her, pressing his body against hers to calm her down.Squirrelflight pouted, but nodded, anger still in her eyes.

"I had no idea my cats were on your territory, who was it?" Blackstar asked, faking his confusion.

"Don't lie," Graystreip finally spoke up, his voice low and sounding deep in thought.

"Yeah, we saw a ShadowClan cat on our territory-he even spoke to us!" Sandtsorm put in.

"And what did he say to you?" Blackstar interrogated.

"I'm pretty sure you already know that, Blackstar. What I want to know, is why do you smell like a house cat?" Silverlight suddenly snarled, her silver eyes flashing. Graystripe looked down at her in surprise. Through the shadows covering her face, he could make out a thin scar running across her face. He stared at it in shock. What had happened to her? She was too young to have taken on such a serious battle wound, surely those two kittypets hadn't done that! Had Tigerstar done that to her? No...she always spoke highly of him-at least in what she knew of him, but was she keeping a secret?

"House cat?" Blackstar repeated.

"Yeah! You know what I mean, a kittypey!" Silverlight spat, her claws unsheathed. "You smell like those two kittypets from the Twoleg house on your territory-and seeing as you're not hurt-were you speaking with them?"

"That is none of ThunderClan's business!" Blackstar yowled.

"So you admit it. You were speaking with them. About what? They aren't going to listen some Clan cat such as yourself! I know them-we used to talk with each other a while back before...before Tigerstar left when I was a kit. They'd never listen to someone like you-so what were you talking about?" Silverstar asked, her voice flatering for a moment.

"I told you, that is none of ThunderClan's business!" Blackstar repeated, his tail lashing out in anger and his eyes glittering coldly, "Though I must say, you are rather clever. And you do remind me of Tigerstar-you seem to be the only one asking the questions here besides myself now,"

Silverlight stiffened, and then bristled. Fury shot through her blood like fire. She snarled at Blackstar, forgetting the warrior code for a moment. Just as she was about to spring and attack him, Graystripe stepped in front of her and whispered, "He's just trying to intimdate you, calm down, Silverlight. Ignore his comments, okay?" Graystripe asked her.

Silverlight felt her anger fade. She looked down at her paws and nodded, "Sorry," she replied quietly as Graystripe stepped out of her veiw and sat down ebside her.

"Blackstar, that was uncalled for," Brambleclaw snapped.

Blackstar glared at the ThunderClan cats and replied coolly, "We can continue this conversation another time. I have work to do," and then he stalked off, leabing the ThunderClan cats deep in thought about the arugement between Tigerstar's daughter and the leader of ShadowClan.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Yes I have read Twilight, but I posted this on a different sigth where people from Russia and all those places haven't read Twilight, and I like Cinderpelt, so I wasn't about to get rid of her!**

Silverlight, after staring across the border for a few more seconds, turned around and trekked back to camp. She was hardly aware of the other cats turning to follow her. She was lost in her own thoughts about what she had almost done. What had she been thinking, nearly attacking the leader of ShadowClan like that? As she thought about it, she became angry at herself, not noticing that Graystripe and caught up with her and was watching her with worried yellow-green eyes.

"Are you okay, Silverlight?" he asked, looking away for a moment.

Now Silverlight raised her head to look at him and spoke, "Yeah...I'm okay, it's just that I don't like people to critize me like that...It's not my fault I never knew..."

Graystripe nodded, falling silent. He was unsure of what to say to the silver cat beside. After a few moments of the silence raining down on them, he finally spoke up again, "Silverlight," his voice was commanding, and yet playful, "I command that you go into camp and go to sleep-you've been out all day without so much as a short rest and only a few mice to eat!" he grinned a cat-like grin (not like the Cheshire cat!)

Silverlight blinked and then nodded, "Um…okay, I guess I have been working a little hard today," she admitted slowly, but the laughter in her eyes made her quiet tone erase the fact that she was not in the best of moods.

Graystripe returned the nod as they neared camp. Her half-brother, Brambleclaw, had caught up with her. "Hey Silverlight, you want to help me train my new apprentice today?" he asked her. Brambleclaw had a new apprentice, one of Sorreltail's kits, Oakpaw.

Just as Silverlight opened her mouth to speak, Graystripe cut in, "Sorry, but she needs her rest. Maybe later," he sounded rather impatient, as if he wanted to hurry and get back to camp. Silverlight looked at him for a moment and then turned away, wondering why he had been so short with Brambleclaw. Was he really concerned for her, or was it just something a deputy was supposed to do?

Silverlight didn't know, she hadn't been in a Clan long enough to know the full duties of a deputy. All she really knew was that they were like a second-leader who watched over the camp when the leader was away, or napping.

Entering the camp, the confusing thoughts fled her mind and she wearily made her way to the warriors' den. Just as she was about to enter the cool den, her sixth sense suddenly kicked in and she was aware of someone looking at her. Turning her head, she saw no one. The camp was deserted from everyone in dens sleeping, or out hunting. The patrol that had went to ShadowClan was eating, except Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Brambleclaw. They were in Firestar's den. So who had been watching her?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Silverlight felt the sting in her face burning. She knew that it was bleeding as she lay, pressed firmly against the ground, whimpering in pain and fear. She could not open the eye that had been slashed because of the blood running down into it and the slashed eyelid. She knew, however, that somehow, the wound would heal, and leave a scar. _

"Your daughter is the first to join our ranks, Tigerstar. Now your mate must come too," Nightwing's voice was cold and dark.

Silverlight felt the terror inside her grow and she forced the one eye that was uninjured open. Nightwing was looking around for the missing cat. Her mother was gone and Tigerstar was looking into the shadows of the woods, a look of rage on his face. "It-It hurts…" Silverlight mumbled, mewing pitifully, like any other injured kitten.

Just as Tigerstar was coming towards her again, Nightwing looked at her, their eyes locked and he growled, "I will be watching you. You, unlike your mother, cannot escape,"

As he finished speaking, a silver light flashed through the air. Before Silverlight knew what was happening, she was being carried into the forest by her mother, far away from Tigerstar and Nightwing. So she hadn't left…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Well, Merry Christmas! And I'm updating earlier than intended! Well, this isn't all that I was going to type, I'll give you more when I get back, but I'm going to be gone longer than expected. Sorry. So here's this for now! When I get back from my week at my mom's, I'll post more!

Warriors-Silverlight, Tigerstar's Forgotten Daughter

Silverlight looked at Graystripe as he shook the water from his fur once more. Her whiskers twitched in annoyance as droplets of the cold water landed on his silver pelt. She licked them away and looked back over at the dark-striped gray cat. "Your fur sure holds in a lot of water," she commented dryly as he sat down at last.

Graystripe looked over at her, a cat smile on his face as he replied, "Uh, yeah, I know. I hate it." As if to demonstrate, Graystripe flicked his paw, sending more droplets of water onto another cat in front of him.

The cat spun around and, unfortunately, it turned out to be Squirrelflight. "Graystripe!" she spat. "What're you doing getting all of us wet? It's bad enough it's raining outside, we don't need another!" but Squirrleflight's eyes held amusement at her own words as she shook the water from her pelt.

"Sorry," Graystripe replied, craning his neck to see over the other cats. By then it was raining pretty heavily outside and it didn't look as if it were going to stop anytime soon.

"Flamekit! You naughty, naughty kit! Get back here!" Ferncloud's shrill voice rang out through the camp. Silverlight's head shot up as she looked out the entrance of the warriors' den.

Flamekit was out in the rain, playing in a mud. It was as if he didn't even notice the heavy downpour. And faintly, Silverlight could make out the figure of Ferncloud rushing after her oldest kit of the second litter. "FLAMEKIT!" she shrieked once more as the kit danced through the mud, racing out of the camp entrance, laughing the whole time. Silverlight's reaction was quick. With one powerful leap, she leapt out of the warriors den and into the rain. In her mind, she could still see the day she had received the scar over her eye. She could still see the way her mother had rescued her. And now Silverlight knew that there was a dangerous drop off near the camp entrance. Flamekit might fall off in his odd way of play.

Racing out of the camp entrance, she heard Graystripe and Brambleclaw yelling for her to come back, but Silverlight ignored them. Diving through the entrance to the camp, Silverlight clawed her way towards the kit who was coming very close to the drop off. Ferncloud was right behind Silverlight as the young silver female dove towards the kit.

Flamekit, who had once been playing in the mud, had a shocked and horrified expression on his face as he slipped in the mud and began falling down the drop off. Silverlight let out a loud, alarmed yowl as she sprung through the air. The rain bit into her skin, beating her down, but she refused to give in and let Flamekit die. Her teeth closed around the young cat's scruff as they both plummeted towards the rocky bottom below.

Silverlight's ears were filled with a thunderous roar. But it wasn't the wind and it wasn't Ferncloud's shriek of terror and horror. No, this roar was deep and angry. It was the roar of the legendary cats. A tiger. Her silver eyes snapped open as she found herself twisting in the air, trying to protect the kit from the fall. When Silverlight crashed to the bottom of the drop off, she heard herself scream. She could feel a warm liquid pooling around her body, but at least, she was glad to know that Flamekit was alive. "Silverlight?" he yowled at her. "Silverlight? Wake up, Silverlight! Don't go to sleep! It's raining out here!"

Silverlight felt the black surrounding her. She could feel the scar on her eye that form a crescent moon burning, bleeding…And then she knew nothing more.

-

Graystripe and Brambleclaw scrambled down the drop off, reaching Silverlight's side. Flamekit was standing next to the beautiful silver cat, nudging her with his nose. When they approached, he looked up with a terribly pained look in his eyes. A look of shock and anguish. "She won't wake up!" he mewed pitifully. "Make her wake up! She's getting wet and it's cold out here!"

"Flamekit!" Ferncloud's traumatized voice sounded nearby. The mother cat ran to her kit, "Are you all right?" she asked.

Flamekit nodded, but continued to try and wake Silverlight up, repeating over and over, "Wake up, Silverlight! Wake up!"

Graystripe stopped, however, not going all the way over to the silver cat's body. He could feel his body freezing up at the sight of Silverlight's blood mixing with the rain. The scar on her face was vivid and red with wet blood that trailed down her face. Her odd silver eyes were closed and her chest moved slowly, almost none visibly. Wait a second! She was breathing?

"Brambleclaw! Go get Cinderpelt and Leafpool! And hurry-tell them a cat has fallen off the drop off and she's still alive!" Graystripe's voice was quick and filled with panic.

"But Graystripe, Silverlight couldn't have possibly-" but Brambleclaw cut himself off as he noticed that his sister was indeed breathing. He nodded and dashed back towards camp, rushing as fast as he could.

Graystripe didn't even look at Flamekit as he finally approached the silver cat and liked the scar on her face gingerly. "I-is she all right?" Ferncloud asked, covering her kit from the rain.

Graystripe didn't respond as he continued to lick the blood off of Silverlight's face, his heart hurting because of her predicament. He should have followed her when she had run after Flamekit. Then maybe she wouldn't be like this…

-

_Silverlight found herself sitting in the shadows, looking at a cat. A large black cat with narrowed green eyes. Nightwing stood before her, glaring at her with what could only be described as rage. "Silverlight," he snarled, "Why did you go and jump off of that cliff just to save a kit? What has made you so soft-hearted? Was it your mother? The one who stole you from our ranks?"_

_Silverlight drew away from Nightwing, fear in his eyes. Her fur pricked with unease as she unsheathed her claws. Nightwing, noticing this, smirked, "There's no sense in that, now is there? Sheath your claws. I am not looking for a fight."_

"_Wh-What are you looking for?" she dared ask, her voice seeming small as she looked at the older, stronger cat._

"_You left MoonClan thinking you had escaped us, did you not? That scar on your eye is there for a purpose. You are forever bound to us, Silverlight. Your soul shall never go to the petty StarClan that ThunderClan seems so adorned by. Your father is here, with us. Waiting for you to come back. Are you going to ignore him?"_

"_Go away!" she yelled, backing further away, her tail lashing out, trying to disguise her terror. "I don't know a MoonClan!"_

"_You can't escape us, Silverlight. You can't run, no matter how much you want to…" Nightwing's voice faded into the darkness. Silverlight awoke, her silver eyes opening, revealing her own terror._

_-_

The instant Silverlight's eyes opened, she became aware of excruciating pain. A weak yowl of pain escaped her parted jaws as she began to squirm where she lay. Her silver eyes were wide in panic as she yowled, her voice growing stronger and louder. It was dark out, so naturally, every cat in the camp would be asleep, but suddenly, Silverlight became aware of a cat bending over her, a paw on his head, someone telling her to be still. Who was it? Trying to throw out the pain, her eyes flickered over to the cat and she was surprised to see it was Graystripe.

"Silverlight, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself even more," Graystripe told her in a quiet voice. When the young cat failed to register his words, the deputy called out to Cinderpelt. "Cinderpelt! I need help, she's not listening to me!" he meowed in the darkness of a craven in the rock .

"Wh-Who are you?" Silverlight meowed, her voice growing weak and her struggles dying as her wounds were reopened and more blood began to spill. "Where am I?" she asked him, her eyes never leaving him. To Graystripe, she looked so helpless laying there, unable to do anything but suffer. And image past through his mind. An image of Silverstream, bleeding from her kiting. And dying. He shook the image from his head and leaned down to lick Silverlight's ear.

"You're in Cinderpelt's den, Silverlight. I'm Graystripe, your deputy, remember?" he asked her. Silverlight blinked for a moment and then nodded slowly, saying nothing. Graystripe sighed, not wanting to hurt her by frustrating her. "Just stay calm and stay still. I know you're hurting, but we don't need you reopening your wounds. That fall nearly killed you," he whispered quietly to her.

Silverlight seemed tense, but at least she was trying to move anymore. Already, she seemed to be over the shock and pain that had caused her major damage and the breaking of several bones in her body. Graystripe's eyes narrowed at the thought. Silverlight had risked her life for a kit, something her father never would have done. She had nearly died because she cared for Flamekit. And now she was suffering. Graystripe's eyes closed. He remembered Brambleclaw telling him that Silverlight had been upset because she had learned what her father had done and that he was dead. But Silverlight was nothing at all like her father. There wasn't an ounce of evil ambition in her body, he was sure.

Reopening his eyes, he found that Cinderpelt was standing over Silverlight, giving her poppy seeds to ease the pain and help her drift back into a deep sleep without any pain. Then, when the silver cat began to grow drowsy, the medicine cat administered more cobwebs to the open wound to stop the bleeding and dabbed them with something to stop infection. "This is all I can really do for her at the moment. She has to decide whether she wants to live or die, I cannot make that decision for her," Cinderpelt meowed sorrowfully.

Graystripe sighed, nodding to the medicine cat as she vanished back into the shadows of her den to sleep. He looked back down at Silverlight, feeling sad. Laying down, he curled up next to the injured cat, closing his eyes, but sleep failed him.

-

By dawn, Graystripe's eyes opened. He had barley slept at all and he felt so weary now, he didn't want to move. Yawning, his whiskers twitched as he stood up, stretching as he looked over at Silverlight. She was still asleep. Giving her a care filled look, the deputy exited the medicine cat's den, knowing that his Clan needed him. Shaking off the chill of the morning air, he walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a shrew. Quickly, he scarped his breakfast down, trying to wake himself up.

As he continued to eat, he thought of Silverlight. How he had believed her dead. How she rejected herself as a member of the Clan because of her heritage. As his thoughts began to expand, he thought of Brambleclaw. What did Silverlight's half-brother think of the Clan? Maybe Graystripe would ask. But maybe not.

"How is she?" Sandstorm's voice broke through Graystripe's thoughts.

The young deputy looked up to meet Sandstorm's worried eyes. She had dropped a mouse at her feet and began eating it while waiting for an answer. "She isn't doing so good," Graystripe muttered, "She woke up last night not knowing where she was or anything. She didn't even know who I was for a moment. She was suffering a lot until Cinderpelt gave her some poppy seed to help her sleep and ease the pain once more."

"I hope that fall didn't damage her memory…that would be horrible, to have to learn everything all over again." Sandstorm sighed thoughtfully, "I really hope she gets well. Whether she realizes it or not, she's a light in our Clan, showing us a way. She's a very confident cat, very brave and willing to help. An excellent hunter too."

"Yeah…" Graystripe replied absently as he finished the shrew. Straightening, he turned and left the camp, intent on hunting so he could take his mind off of things.

-

_Silverlight was back in the place of her dreams. Where she had been before she had woken up. Back in the territory of MoonClan. Back to where her life had begun. "F-Father?" she called out hesitantly, sensing Tigerstar here. Where was he?_

"_Silverlight?" Tigerstar's strong voice rang out from somewhere, and yet nowhere at the same time. "Where are you?"_

"_Over here," she replied, looking around. _

_Her father came out of the bushes, padding quietly past a silver pool that reflected the moon. His amber eyes were narrowed into slits. He walked like the tiger that many referred him to. "I have been waiting for you. All of us have," he said, his tone icy. _

"_I-I don't want to join MoonClan, father! I'm in ThunderClan now!" she told the tabby hesitantly. Silverlight was suddenly fearful._


	7. Chapter 7

It like years for Graystripe, but soon, in a faw weeks, Silverlight had woken up, her silver eyes still glazed with pain, but she seemed okay. When he had first gotten the news that she was awake, it had been early in the morning and he was arranging dawn patrol. Out of no where, Squirrelflight came and ran straight into him.

Yowling in surprise, Graystripe fell backwards, but he was quick to regain his footing. "Squirrelflight!" he hissed, "Watch where you're going! That hurt!"

"Sorry," Squirrelflight apologized, still jumpy. "But guess what! Silverlight's awake and she's fine! Her injuries just vanished!"

Graystripe's ears pricked up. Vanished? How? Wanting to see for himself, he dashed towards Cinderpelt's den, his eyes full of confusion. Could Silverlight really be okay? Reaching Cinderpelt's den, he discovered the silver cat laying where she had been for the last few weeks. Her silver eyes were open and she was looking around her, seeming dazed.

He approached her cautiously, still not believing she was perfectly okay. "A-Are you all right?" he asked her as Silverlight turned to look at him.

Her eyes lit up as she saw him and Graystripe could hear a faint purr coming from the silver feline. "I'm fine…I think," Silverlight replied, blinking. "But I can't remember…what happened to me. I mean, I remember jumping over that cliff to save Flamekit but then…it's just black,"

Graystripe licked her ear, suddenly purring loudly. "It's okay," he told her, "it doesn't matter what happened, I'm just glad you're fine! I was sure you would die!"

Silverlight blinked as Graystripe drew back, a cat-like smile on his face. She stood up, stretching. "Uh…I'm hungry. Is there any fresh-kill left?" she asked him suddenly.

Graystripe nodded, realizing that she could not have only died from her wounds, but also thirst and starvation. "I'll go get you some," he replied earnestly as he darted off. Silverlight watched the deputy go, smiling to herself.

"You know, I haven't see Graystripe so happy since he came back to us from where he was kidnapped by the Twolegs," Squirrelflight commented from where she had been sitting. "You, I was only an apprentice when he left, so I didn't know him as well as the others, but he's like family to me. And so I knew when he was happy or sad. But for the past few weeks while you were in that coma, he's been moping around camp, not doing a lot except for hunting. He was really worried about you, you know."

Silverlight felt her fur grow hot despite that she was in the shade. She avoided looking at Squirrelflight, thinking, 'He was worried…about me? No one has ever been worried about me before…' she blinked, staring at her paws. "What do you mean 'coma'? What happened to me?"

"Silverlight, we aren't supposed to tell you…but, I think you might be able to handle it. You see, you fell over a cliff." Squirrelflight replied, her voice quiet. "And you hit the rocks rather roughly. But you saved Flamekit from dying, but in doing so, you were fatally injured. Cinderpelt told us you'd never be able to stay as a warrior if you woke up from that coma. She said it was very possible that you didn't wake up at all."

"Wh-What? You mean that I could have died…that I fell off the cliff and hit those rocks?" Silverlight sputtered, her voice suddenly shaking. "How could I? N-No…" she moaned, closing her silver eyes.

-

You are fated to live forever until you decide your place in the world…

You cannot be killed. You are the strongest cat in the forest. You have no place on this planet. Join us… Join MoonClan, daughter, and you will be free of pain.

-

That was what her father had told her. He has sworn that she would live no matter how much pain or blood she lost. She couldn't die until she excepted who she was. How long had she been alive? Silverlight was sure.

Bowing her head, she curled her tail around her paws and spoke, "I see…so…am I still able to be a warrior? Can I still live in ThunderClan?"

"Of course you can! Whatever gave you the idea that you couldn't?" Squirrelflight gasped out, obviously surprised by Silverlight's words.

"I've got a rabbit for you, Silverlight!" Graystripe's voice came from somewhere nearby.

Silverlight looked up, nodding to Squirrelflight and then she shrugged, "I…can't say," and then she turned to Graystripe, trying to mask her uncertainty as he dropped the rabbit at her feet. "Thanks," she replied as she began to tear of pieces of the rabbit and eat it.

"Graystripe, I need to talk to you," Squirrelflight suddenly spoke up. Silverlight's silver eyes narrowed as she looked over at Firestar's daughter, but she said nothing. Squirrelflight didn't look at her. "Come on," Squirrelflight flicked her tail, indicating that Graystripe should follow.

But the deputy looked down uncertainly at Silverlight. She nodded reluctantly. "Go on, I'll be fine," she promised as she swallowed another bit of the rabbit.

Graystripe nodded and ran after Squirrelflight, wondering what the she-cat could possibly want.

* * *

Please review! I love it when i get reviews! I should be updating soon! I finished working on something very important so now I have a little more time to type!


End file.
